Gryfindors Stand Tall
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Hey please read. Only 13 for mild language. Harry Ron and all the other students are trapped in Hogwrats with a new headmaster and he is yep you guessed it old Volddie. Fights and hermione shows something you wont believe. Please R
1. The Mysterious Letter

Ok this is my 2nd fan-fic ( well I did another 1 but it wasn't even half of a page anway) so I'm really not experienced. ok I got this in social studies class. If u read my other story you will realize I daydream a lot. HEY IT PAYS OFF! Anyway dum dum dunnn ... Gryfindors Stand Tall!

Harry was sitting on his bed bored waiting for his owl Hedwig to come back from her nightly search. When he saw her coming he opened the window, but he also noticed she had a couple of letters. When she landed on his bed he took the Hogwarts letter first.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You will be entering your 6th year this year. I would just like to inform you that this year they have renovated the Hogwarts Express and each house and the first years have their own area. So please follow the signs when you get to the train. Also since the wonderful Professor Umbrigde unfortunetly left your Quittich (sp definetly) ban has become null and void so you are back on the team. Also attached is the supply list.

Sincerly

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Your big friend is with the other big friends.

Strange Harry thought Prof. Dumbledore never writes the Hogwart's letters and since when does he think that frog Umbridge is wonderful. I'm guessing that Hagrid is with the giants again he added to his thought. He then opened the letter from Ron.

Hey Harry,

How you been mate? Did you get your Hogwarts letter? I didn't know Dumbledore liked that old hag.

Oh Ron anyway hi Harry it's Hermione now before you get pissed I just got to "the place that the mailman doesn't know where it is" (how is he supposed to get that) ANYWAY people from " Red Hair Society" (Hermione!) are coming to pick you up tomrrow. Ok? See you then,

Hermione

and Ron

Ok I better start packing thought Harry.

"Hedwig" he said to his owl, " I think this is going to be a wierd year". Even though he figured that he didn't know how right he was.


	2. The Red Hair Society

Ok chappie 2 I missed skool on Friday so I have a LOT of work to make up so I might not write in a while. Also my writing exam is coming up. This will be my divider  
So Chap. 2.

The next morning Harry got a jump on the Dursleys by waking up a half hour earlier then them so he was able to make a good breakfast for them so they would be in a good mood when Harry told them about going away. When Uncle Vernon woke he eyed Harry suspiciously before he sat down to have a good breakfast. A few seconds after he turned on the TV Dudley walked in. Dudley is still twice as huge as Harry and he lost a little wait because he took boxing. Harry figured this was a good time to tell them because they were so hooked on the news. "Um... Uncle Vernon my friends are going to take me to their house this afternoon"  
" Yea... Sure... Whatever. Just don't fall out the window"  
Confused Harry got an idea. He grabed the tape recorder and said " Uncle Vernon you an asshole"  
"Right I sure am", replied Uncle Vernon. Giggling Harry pressed the pause button. Oh that is priceless Harry thought while walking out of the room.

Around 3 o'clock the "Red Hair Society" (which turned out to be Fred, George, and Ron) pulled up in a sweet BMW convertible.  
When they honked Uncle Vernon looked out the window and screamed at Harry " WHO DO YOU KNOW THAT DRIVES A BMW CONVERTIBLE"  
Harry put the tape recorder in his pocket and pressed play but softly. " Bye Uncle Vernon you asshole." Then harry quickly raised the volume on the tape recorder so it replied right I sure am.  
"I'm glad you see theings my way." Harry grabed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and bolted out of there to Fred's car. Fred,  
George, and Ron who were standing next Harry the hole time got into the car after him laughing so hard their faces were as red as their hair.  
" Harry after your done with Hogwarts next summer you can come work for us so you don't have to come back here." said Fred.  
"Yea and so you can show us a few muggle tricks like that one." added George. It was a very enjoyable car ride to the Weasleys. 


	3. The Rising of Voldemort

I OWN NOTHING

" Oh Harry how are you!" screamed a very happy Hermione.

" Wow Hermione has changed," Harry thought. She sure did change Hermione's bushy hair was now straight and sleek. Her body also changed she now had an excellent form.

" Oh Harry how are you dear", said Mrs. Weasely.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasely, Hermione." replied Harry.

" Harry do you think there was something weird about our Hogwarts letters?" asked Hermione when the others were out of ear-reach.

" Yea I do."

" I did some research and Voldemort is rising so I think something is going on.

Sorry bout shortness but the next chap is long!


	4. Trapped

Sorry I havent posted I've been TOTALLY BUSY. I don't know but i dont think I put a disclaimer so NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT THE PLOT!

"Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, " See you next year!"

"Bye Mrs. Weasly!" said Hermione and Harry.

"Bye mom!" said Ron and Ginny as the Hogwarts Express pulled away. They found a compartment that said Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and first years and sat down.

They noticed all the Gryffindors were here and only half the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but they were really surprised to see no first years and only kids 4th year and above were here.

" Where is all the other kids?" Hermione asked a Hufflepuff.

" Don't know none of them showed up and I haven't seen one Slytherin."

" This is totally freaky," a girl said.

" Maybe this has to do with Voldemort rising to power." a Ravenclaw said. And surprisingliy no one flinched at his name.

When the train finally pulled up they noticed that Hagrid wasn't there but a misterious figure in a hood that covered his face was waiting for them.

" Hurry up and get your damn asses into the carriges!" the figure said.

They reluctantly got into the carriages and the carriages started moving unusually fast towards the castle. When they arrived at the castle they noticed something different about the castle but they couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. Once they were in the Great Hall they noticed none of the teachers were there and started panicing. They really started panicing when the lights went out and heard a creepy voice.

" Accio wands!" the voice called out and everyone felt their wands fly out of their pockets. " You won't be needing those anymore." He also said a charm that nobody quite heard but everyone heard the main entrance door which was the only way out of the school close. (A/N I know there might be other ways out but this is MY STORY) "Welcome students to your first day of hell." The lights flickered on and saw that all deatheaters were seated at the High Table and none other than Lord Voldemort was seated in Dumbledore's chair.

Harry gasped when he saw Voldemort and quickly ran out of the room quickly followed by Hermione and Ron. " How the bloody hell are we gonna get out of here?" asked Ron.

" Maybe we should ask Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs", said Harry who was suspecting something brought the Maurduars ( SP DEFINETLY) Map and his Invisiblility Cloak. " Hopefully it will work without a wand. I solemly swear I am up to no good." The map quickly came visible. " Oh shit" said Harry when they realized that deatheaters were coming from both directions. Hermione and Ron quickly pushed Harry into a broom closet because he would be dead if he was seen.

" Hey look what we have hear Weasel and Mudblood!" they knew that voice anywhere it was Draco and the other three were probably Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. " Now since we have the upper hand hear I think it's time we showed you a thing or two." Crabbe grabbed Hermione and Goyle grabbed Ron.

" Aw.... Drakie I don't have anyone to hurt."

" Don't worry you can hex Wealsel and I'll take the Mudblood filth because you don't deserve to have mudblood filth on you it's to nasty and I on;y want the bes for you." Said Draco. Harry who couldn't stand anymore of this busted open the closet door and started throwing punches. Goyle dropped Ron and grabbed Harry and brought him down hard and Hary hit his head on the floor and was nocked unconciousis. Ron punched Crabbe square in the stomach and he dropped Hermione. Pansy stunned Ron so the only concious person besides them was Hermione. Hermione tried to run but Goyle grabbed her arm and held her down. Draco performmed a spell that tied her up and told her that Voldemort had a little treat for her.

That's all your gettin for nowLiz


	5. Hermione's Surprise

Don't own shit.

When Harry and Ron finally woke up they were very out of it.

"Oh shit HERMIONE!" they shouted in unison and grabbed the map, but Hermione was on the other side of the building. They started sprinting to get to Hermione before it was to late.

With Hermione

" I have to remember to thank Draco for this beautiful catch," Voldemort said to Hermione who was bound to a chair in a huge office. Hermione was pleased to see it wasn't Dumbledore's office. It probably sealed itself like it did with Umbridge, Hermione thought pleased. " So mudblood if you weren't in the Dark Hall listening to my speech where were you? Off with that damn Potter huh?" Voldemort asked.

"No I was off with my friends Dick and Jane." (I think they're the dudes from the McGuffey readers) Hermione replied sarcastically. She wasn't scared because she took a lot of muggle classes like Karate and classes so she doesn't get scared easily. She new the war was here and she wanted to be ready.

" Well looks like we have a smart ass bitch on our hands," Voldemort said to himself.

" Yep you sure do," Hermione replied.

"Why you little…" he went to slap Hermione but she leaned back onto two legs of the chair and he missed and went flying. Hermione who was secretly untieing her hands behind her back got up and punched Voledemort and started running. She made it out the door but didn't know where to go. Suddenly she felt two hands tackle her and saw another open a door to a broom closet.

"Don't say anything," one voice said. It was pitch black so she couldn't see the two people.

" Where did she go?" she heard Voldemort say from outside the door and then he hurried off.

" You ok Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but next time you try to save my life from Voldemort don't kill me yourself!"

" Sorry 'bout that Mione didn't realize my strength differed so much for beating up Dudley," replied Harry. "Let's get put of here."

"Oh shit," Hermione said as she tripped over something and Harry caught her by the robe and something fell out of her pocket.

" Hermione is that what I think it is?" asked Harry. And on the floor lying there was a gun.

Hey sry it took so long I just got a laptop for X-mas and started fiddilin around wit it well there you go.

Liz


	6. Harry and Ron's surprise

Hey I'll try to update more often but I havent gotten a single review cries oh well please I beg u if you read this please review!!!!!!!! Liz

"Hermione what is that black metal thing that fell out of your pocket?" Ron asked since he was raised with magic he didn't know that it was a gun.

"Ok let me explain," Hermione said, " after last year I was really nervous about the war so I decided to take some classes to get me prepared. Also I bought this thing (she points to gun) it's called a gun."

" Oh wait I think I heard of that is that the thing that's is really sticky and is muggle candy?" asked Ron.

" No Ron that's GUM this is a GUN," replied Harry.

" Anyway I bought this to protect us. I figured since Voldemort never seen one of these he wouldn't know how to protect himself from it."

" That was smart Hermione but I wish you told us," said Ron.

"So do you know how to fire it?" asked Harry.

"Yep took gun classes all summer. Poor mum and dad thought I was taking pottery classes," replied Hermione. "Don't ask," she said to Ron's puzzled look. "Now it' your turn to explain where all the Gryffindors are and what is going on!"

"Ok well you know the part about the Voldemort taking over the castle, but there's a little problem with where the other Gryffindors are," said Harry.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Hermione.

"We can't find them," said Ron.

Ok sry bout the short chap but I'm stuck. People please R&R flames welcome!

Liz


	7. Death Eaters

Hey yall I like to thank Rockgirl21 for the ONLY review. Sry bout not havin long chaps. But I aint aimin for the New York Times bestseller list.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" asked Hermione.

"We can't find them we checked the Gryffindor common room," said Ron.

"Fat Lady disappered," said Harry. "We are about to check the Room of Reqiurement so lets go before old Volldie comes back."

They left the broom cupboard and started heading to the Room of Requirement they saw a couple Death Eaters ahead of them but luckily they weren't spotted. When they walked past the tapestry they noticed the room's door was there which meant people were inside. They were nervous about going inside especially with Death Eaters around. They decided (with much argument) that Hermione should go in first with the gun. The two argued but she proved that she was the only one who knew how to fire a gun so she went in with her gun pointing out. She poked her gun out through the tiny crack in the door when she heard a farmiliar voice.

"Don't shoot!" she heard Dean Thomas call out. He knew about guns because he is half wizard half muggle. They went inside only to see every single Gryffindor inside all of them fortunetly unscathed. Hermione walked inside, put the gun into its case, and singled to Ron and Harry that was safe. They asked the kids what happened.

"Well after his speech all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were able to make the decision wether or not they wanted to join him if not they were either killed or they escaped us Gryffindors weren't so lucky. He hit I think a fourth year with an unforgivable. She's over there she's kind of shook up but fine. Another fourth year named Cecillia, I think that's her name, did some nice healing work so she's feeling a little better," he explained.

" Thank the gods you taught in hear last year other wise we'd all be screwed," Seamus Finnigan said. They all huddled together to make up a plan to get out for hours. About three hours later they heard a really loud bang. The fourth year named Cecillia got up and went to check what it was.

"Oh sh…" she never got to finish because they heard 5 stunners go directly at her but they never heard her fall.

"Ok 7 members of the D.A. come with me. The rest stand your ground 7th year and 6th protect the younger ones!" Harry called out. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Susan Bones, and Terry Boot went outside and where astonished to see Cecillia standing without her wand crouching in a Kung- Fu position and standing next to a Death Eater lying on the ground. They tried to call out to her but another one grabbed her around the waste and brought her down hard and she hit her head on the ground. Terry Boot who was rumored going out to her ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Neville took out the one who tackled her with a nice Bat-Boogey curse. Susan took out one with a nice stunner. Then Harry heard a unique shriek of laughter who could only belong to one person…

" Aw… ittie bittie Potter, does he miss his little bittie uncle," he heard Bellatrix Lestrange call out.

" Why you little bitch," Harry screamed. And he started running after her.

"Wait Harry!" Hermione called out, "I'm coming with you." She took the gun out of its case and started running after him.

"If you didn't have that thing I would never let you do this." They started running after her and soon they realized they were in the "Great Hall' now called the "Dark Hall". "Oh shit I don't like this," said Harry.

"Well…Well…Well… it's…" Voldemort started.

"The asshole of the century, yeah we already know you're here," replied Hermione.

"Why you little bitch!" replied Voldemort.

"Harry catch this" Hermione tossed Harry another gun.

"I don't know how to work this!"

" The safety is off so you just have to aim and fire." (A/N ok I'm not a gun expert OH WELL LoL) Hermione called out. "On my mark 3…2…1… start SHOOTING!"

Muhahaha cliffie! I know I'm so mean. N e way only two reviews I don't have my internet up so whoever sent me a review other then Rock Girl THANK YOU. And yes I have a loopy mind (not in review) and for people who think I'm crazy I'M NOT CRAZY!!! (smiles wickedly and takes pinky and puts it near mouth hence Dr. Evil LoL)


	8. Missing

WARNING: Just to let you know I will not be posting the next chapter until I get 1 more review for my two LOYAL readers who reviewed thanks SO much. Oh and I 4got to put it for the last couple of chaps. I DON'T OWN SHIT!!

"1…2…3… START SHOOTING!" Hermione called to Harry and he started shooting his gun. He was aiming at Voldemort and Bellatrix. Voldemort who was completely befuddled by this attack ran but Harry shot him in the leg and he fell. Hermione was guarding Harry was shooting at every Death Eater who came near them. Harry hit Bellatrix in the arm who was trying to take care of Voldemort. "Harry we only have 10 rounds left (A/N NOT A GUN EXPERT) so start running you watch the front and I'll make sure no Death Eaters follow us," she called. They got lucky and they saw no Death Eaters follow them nor in front of them. They ran all the way to the room of Requirement and went to reload their guns. When they got back Harry noticed that something was up. He was curious to know what it was. He mentioned this to Hermione and Ron but they didn't notice anything. After explaining what happened after the millionth time Ron and Harry decided since it was near 6 o'clock they should see what is left of the kitchen. Ron had his wand out and Harry had his reloaded gun out. Hermione brought a lot of spare bullets she thought was a good idea to bring. They snuck their way to the kitchen and were lucky that they only spotted one Death Eater. They weren't spotted, but it was very close because when Ron saw the Death Eater he said "oh shit" really loud but the Death Eater coughed at the same time. When they finally reached the kitchen Harry was surprised to see the house elves hustling around making dinner. Harry almost fired the gun when he received a huge hug around the middle and heard a tiny house elf.

"Harry Potter, sir, it is so great to see you again!" Dobby squeaked.

"It's great to see you and the other house elves are OK," Harry replied.

" It is bad times for us house elves sir, some of us were set free by these horrible people sir. It is like being back in the Malfoy house where I was treated like vermon."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dobby," said Harry to the upset house elf, "but to you think you can do me a favor."

"Anything Mr. Potter."

"Can you supply us with food for about 20 people?"

"It will be our pleasure," replied Dobby and he and the rest of the house elves got to work. Soon Harry and Ron left with a chicken, peas, and a nice cheese cake for dessert. They had a hard time making their way back to the Room of Requirement but they managed it safely. They figured that the reason there were no Death Eaters around because they were taking care of their master. When they reached the room Hermione came running up to them in panic.

" Harry Cecillia is MISSING!" she shrieked. Then they heard a definite scream that could only belong to one person.

"Cecillia!" half the room called out.

I know short and cheesy looks ashamed. Well any way review, review, review, review! Or no next chappie. Sorry people who wrote reviews. AND NO DOUBLE REVIEWING!!


	9. Preview

Ok bad news on my part good news on yours ok well my boiler broke down which means no hot water and it's like 10 degrees here. So my mom is makin like a bazillion phone calls so I cant got on the internet. So im writing the story but wont post in till 3 reviews. But here is a snippet from the next chapter. (mite not be worded exactly the same as chap)

As they were running around trying to find Cecillia they heard another scream coming from what they figured was the Dark Hall. Harry figured that he was using the Criticus (an SP) Curse on her. They reached the front door and Harry and Hermione came up with a plan… Hermione would go in first with her gun followed by Ron and the rest of them would start firing hexes all over the place without aiming and Harry would go in after them and save Cecillia but when they entered they nearly fainted in surprise what they saw.

"CECILLIA!" they all cried out. Then they put their plan into action but they wasted precious time.


End file.
